The Last Battle for Her
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: One-shot crossover of Inuyasha and Star wars co-authored with Greymon Leader. Michiru Kururugi must fight Dath Maul for his and Sango's life and realizes the horror of killing. Rated T just in case


Note: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters or settings. All characters and settings in this story belong to their respective owners.

"Now boy, are you ready?" Darth Maul asked. Michiru took one look at Sango, unable to move and unable to speak.

The day had begun like any other day in the Feudal Era. The whole group, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Michiru and Kaname had been traveling the countryside, looking for Naraku. So far they had found little clues, but were still hopeful. They had just set up camp for the night when all of sudden a bunch of robots appeared holding blasters. The robots hadn't been trying to hit any of them in particular but then someone who looked like the leader, with black and red markings all over his face and robotic legs, had kidnapped Sango.

Without thinking Michiru had set off after them in pursuit, leaving the others to fight the droid-like machines. He lost them for a little bit, but the guy with the markings on his face- Darth Maul, Michiru thought the droids called them- left behind a pretty clear trail, as if he wanted Michiru to follow him. Eventually he made it the ruins of the village of the Demon Slayers; where Sango's family had once lived. When he had arrived, he found Sango lying in the middle of the ruins, bound and gagged, with Maul standing over her.

Maul explained what was going to happen. He and Michiru were going to fight. If Michiru won, Maul would let Sango go free, but if Michiru lost, he would die. If Michiru didn't agree to these terms, he would kill Sango.

"Let me asked once more, are you ready boy?" Maul asked. Michiru took one more look at Sango's bound form, gravely nodded and said "Okay. Give me a sword." "A wise choice." Maul reached into his pocket, he pulled out a lightsaber and tossed it to Michiru. "So tell me, child. Do you believe in the devil?"

Slightly confused, Michiru responded "Um, I'm not sure. Why?" "Because I'm the closest thing to him." Maul replied. He moved his robotic legs, settling into a battle stance. "Your father killed my brother, Savage Oppress. Then he imprisoned me in a dungeon in this time. Only now he is beyond my reach. But you, his son, are here. Now I shall make you suffer as I have suffered." Angered by this, Michiru calls out "You're not going to make anyone suffer. Not me, not my father, nor anybody else! Now let Sango go!"

"Why? Your father took away the last person I cared about. Give me one good reason why I should treat the people you care about any different." Maul replied. "Because I don't hurt people to get what I want!" Michiru countered, taking another look at Sango. "But if you don't let her go right now, I'll make a personal exception, just for you." Maul took a look at Sango as well. "Ah yes, the girl. Just look at her." He bent down and grabbed her head. Just as look at how delicate she is." He licked her face. "Maybe I should claim her as my own."

Michiru began to literally tremble with rage, sickened at the sight of this. "Don't you lay another finger on her! If you do, I swear I'll kill you!" he nearly screams. "Then come at me." Maul let go of Sango, stood up and activated his lightsaber. "The way of using a lightsaber is the same way as using a sword. The only difference is lightsabers are much deadlier. " Michiru gives Maul a look of pure unrestrained hatred. "You asked for it." He activated his lightsaber and charged at Maul, swinging his sword around in a wide arc.

Maul blocked the attack, grabbed Michiru by the arm and threw in into the air. He landed on top of the grave of a Demon Slayer. "Meet the Demon Slayer's" Maul said evilly "They're dead! Just like you!" Michiru shouted. Quickly he stabbed the lightsaber into the left of Maul's robotic legs. Incredibly, Maul chuckled. "You should that doesn't hurt at all. But this will." He grabbed Michiru by the throat and lifted him into the air, choking him. Michiru struggled in breath, his air coming out in gasps, when an idea hit him. He managed to call out "Raging Flame!" His right hand became enveloped in fire and he punched Maul straight in the face, sending him back and forcing him to lose his grip on Michiru.

"Interesting. But this doesn't stop me," Maul said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another lightsaber. "This lightsaber belonged to my brother. Let me show you what it can do." Michiru looked at the second lightsaber. He called out "Raging Flame!". An orb of fire appeared in his hand, but this time he focused the energy until it took the shape of a sword. A sword made of pure Shikigami power. "Let's see what you're made of now child." They rushed forward and caught each other in a lightsaber lock. "You are strong. I'm impressed." Maul said. Michiru replied "You haven't seen anything yet." They broke apart and Michiru called "Sealed Blue Sky!" There was a flash of blue and a block of ice appeared at Maul's legs, sealing him in place.

Maul grunted in displeasure, but heaves his legs forward and broke the ice easily. Jumping forward he punched Michiru in the stomach with the Force, sending Michiru flying. Just before he hit the ground he called "Protective Light!" A sphere of energy surrounded him and he hit the ground, without a sound. Immediately he got up and called "Grieving Flame!" A lance of fire shot toward Maul hitting him and sending him flying as well. In the air he flipped so that he would hit the ground, legs first. His robotic legs slammed into the ground, but since they weren't real legs, he felt no pain. Quickly he threw one of his lightsabers, flying end over end through the air toward Michiru. Michiru tried to dodge dodged it, but it managed cut him in the shoulder.

The cut wasn't deep, and Michiru cast Great River Offering to stop the bleeding. Before he could do anything else though, Maul appeared in front of him. "Let me show you pain." Quicker than the eye could follow, he used his other lightsaber and _cut off_ Michiru's right hand. "Just like Vader." Michiru howled in pain and rage. Summoning nearly every bit of power within him, he called out "Flames of Judgment!" A massive wave of fire appeared and flew towards Maul, enveloping him in burning flames. However, Maul used the force once more to send out a shock wave of energy, clearing the flames and sending Michiru to the ground. Maul stood over him and put both his lightsabers back in his pockets. "You want a hand?" he asked mockingly, holding up the hand he had cut off.

Michiru loses it. This person had kidnapped Sango, forced Michiru into a fight and even cut off his hand. Blood pounding in his ears, he howled in rage and swung his legs upwards, kicking him where no man wants to be kicked- in between the legs. Maul's eyes bulged in pain while Michiru shot up to his feet and punched him in the jaw. "I- have- had- enough- of- you!" he called, each word landing with another punch in the jaw. While Maul stood dazed, Michiru took his Shikigami sword and plunged it, point- first, into Maul's stomach.

But Maul just laughed, grabbed the Shikigami sword, pulled it out and punched Michiru in the face. The sword hadn't so much as scratched him. "I like the way you fight, boy. Just for that, I shall reward you." he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another lightsaber. "This lightsaber was stolen during the Old Republic. Some nicknames it a darksaber. I had to kill a member of a group called Death Watch to get it. You should be honored; it's one of a kind. He threw it to Michiru and then activated his own lightsaber. Michiru activated the darksaber and said "Then allow me the one of kind honor… of defeating you." "Let's see who's more powerful: sith or wizard," Maul said. The two rushed forward.

Sango watched the fight, overjoyed when Michiru gained the advantage, saddened when Maul struck back and absolutely horrified when Maul cut Michiru's hand off. But, she couldn't help him, for Maul had tied her legs and feet together and but a gag over her mouth. But now, she felt someone messing with her bonds, possibly tightening them, though they couldn't get much tighter. She tried to struggle, but she heard the stranger speak and realized it wasn't a stranger at all. "Stop, Sango. Don't you realize it's me?" Her gag was removed and Sango spoke.

"Shippo! Thank goodness you're all right. But, where's everyone else?" "They're all stuck fighting those droid things. I made it out okay, but I don't know what happened to the others," Shippo replied. He began working on the ropes, trying to untie the knots. "Just hold on, I'll get you out in a sec." Sango nodded then looked to where Michiru and Maul were still fighting. _I just hope Michiru can hold his own until then, _she thought.

Michiru took a swift jab at Maul, who blocked it and gave one a return, only to find his blocked. "I was apprenticed to the most powerful dark lord of all," Maul said. "Then I was robbed that right by Obi wan Kenobi. When my brother Savage found me, I was _reborn_. He gave me my robotic legs, and a chance for revenge. But ever since your father killed Savage and banished me to this time, I've become a random assassin. Now, I have a chance for revenge again." "You're not getting any revenge today," Michiru declared. He began to channel his Shikigami into the darksaber. "Try this on for size." The blade of the darksaber caught fire, cocooned in burning flames.

Maul began to back away at this but tripped on rock. Before he could retrieve his balance, Michiru gave him a shove, causing him to fall over. Maul lifted his lightsaber up to block any incoming attack, but the flame-enveloped darksaber cut through it as easily as butter. Michiru stopped the darksaber inches from Maul's head. "Come on boy," Maul said. "You know you want to." However, Michiru looked uncertain. _Can I really kill though?_, Michiru thought. _I told him I would if he touched Sango again, but that was in the heat of moment. Can I really kill him now, with him at my mercy? Can I… Oh come on, I didn't even want to kill Kagura on Asagiri Island! How can I kill Maul now?_

Maul looked at the boy Michiru in front of him and came to an understanding within himself: he was not going to get his revenge. He wanted, so badly wanted to get back at this boy for all his father had done, from killing his brother to banishing him to a world he didn't know. But now, on the end of a darksaber he himself had killed to obtain, he knew that wasn't going to happen. That left him with two things left to: surrender or die. And Maul, no matter what the cost, always chose to survive.

He heard a little voice call "I got it!" and turned his head to the side and watched as the women, the Demon Slayer he had kidnapped, stand up, the ropes that had bound her undone, while what appeared to be a small fox demon at her feet. Well, that settled it. It was over. He turned to look at Michiru, prepared to say that he surrendered.

Michiru got one look into Maul's eyes, one look, before there was an ominous rumble, followed by a clap of thunder and bolt of lightning shot down from the heaven's and blasted Maul in the face. The light temporarily blinded him, and the force of the blast sent him flying, again. For a moment he just laid there with his eyes closed, the afterimages burned into his retina, until they began to fade and he opened his eyes. Miroku stood there, a smug smile on his face, looking at what was left of Maul's body. About two seconds later, Michiru realized it was Miroku who sent the bolt of lightning. "Miroku, why did you do that?" he asked in horror. "I could swear he was going to surrender."

"It didn't look that way to me." Miroku said smugly. "It looked to be like he was about to attack you." His expression grew even more smug. "So, I just saved your life." Shippo piped up "But Miroku, how did you get here? What happened to all those droid things?" If it was possible, Miroku's expression grew even smugger than before. "Ah, Shippo, Sango, you're both safe. Good. In response to your question, we were doing fine until a stray blast from those creatures hit lady Kagome in the leg. Before they could do any more damage, I used my Wind Tunnel and destroyed them all. So," he explained, looking from the surprised look on Shippo's face to the still horrified one on Michiru's, "aside from some minor injuries, not only did I mange to save Inuyasha and Kagome with my Wind Tunnel, I saved all of you too, by killing that fellow over there." Miroku looked at Michiru. "You're very welcome."

Michiru walked over to What was left of Maul's corpse and kneeled beside it. "It wasn't right Miroku. He was evil, yes, but he was a living creature. He had a brother, a father and a mother, like everyone else. Sango walked over Michiru and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Michiru, I know what you're saying, but what's done is done. And it can't be undone." "I agree."Miroku said. "Now, let's head back. We need to tend to our injuries, after all." He looked at the stump on Michiru's right arm. "If we act quickly enough, we may even be able to reattach your hand." Michiru stood up, walked over and punched Miroku in the face. He fell to the ground without a word.

At that moment Kagome, Kaname and Inuyasha arrived, Kagome with a large bandage around her left leg, to see Miroku on the ground with Michiru standing over him. "Miroku, what d'you do this time?" Inuyasha asked. "I didn't do anything and Michiru just punched me in the face!" the monk exclaimed. Kagome looked at Michiru. "Is that true?" she asked. "I have a reason, he killed Maul for no reason," Michiru said. Before Kagome could reply to this Inuyasha let out a huge gasp of shock. "Michiru, what the _hell_ happened to your hand?!" he yelled. Kagome looked and saw it too. Michiru's right hand had been completely severed. "Bro, what happened?!" Kaname shrieked in horror.

"Maul cut it off," Michiru replied simply. "He… cut it off?!" Kaname nearly shouted. "Wait a minute. If he cut off your hand, then why are you getting mad at Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "We can worry about that later! Right now, my brother is MISSING A HAND!" Kaname screamed. She looked around for said hand until she found it lying on the ground near a Demon Slayer's grave. Gingerly, she picked it up, came back over and set it on the stump where it used to be. "Just hold on, I've got an idea." As she was saying this, her Shikigami pentagram spun into existence beneath her feet. She called out "Oh brightly burning light, hear my prayers! Miracle of Light!" Her light Shikigami, a dragon, rose above her. There was a brilliant flash of light, and when it cleared Michiru's hand was reattached, good as new.

Kaname let out a huge sigh of relief. "Whew, I'm glad that's over." "All right, now that that's done, let's go back to Inuyasha's question: If Maul was the one who had cut off your hand, why are you mad at me?" Miroku asked. "I'd like to know that too," Kagome added. Michiru looked at Miroku. "Because he shouldn't have killed when he was in position of weakness. That makes you just as bad as Naraku." Kagome let out a little gasp. "Do not compare to that vile excuse for a demon," Miroku said angrily. "Why shouldn't I? You did something her would do." Michiru replied. "Just because I did one thing he would do that doesn't me the same person!" Miroku countered. He held up his right hand. "Take this for example. Do you honestly think I would condemn some other man and _his_ descendants to bear the curse of the Wind Tunnel?" "Yes," Michiru stated.

For a moment Miroku looked stunned, until that shock turned to anger. "Why, you…!" He ran up and punched Michiru in the face like Michiru had before. Michiru fell to the ground next to Maul's corpse, but didn't get up. He just looked at his newly reattached hand. "I am not now," Miroku said "nor will I ever be Naraku!" He raised his staff, prepared to hit Michiru over the head with it when Sango stepped between them. "Miroku, stop!" she called. Michiru laid a hand over Maul's corpse. "I'm sorry," he said. Sango turned and kneeled again next to Michiru. "Let's at least give him a proper burial." She turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, can you help dig the grave?" He grunted, which was about the closest thing they would get to a yes. "Thank you," Sango said.

Michiru pushed her away. "No, he's my responsibility. I'll take care of him. Sango hesitated for a second, then said "All right, but I'm at least going to find you a shovel."Then, without waiting for a reply, she ran off to look for the shovel. They stood there for a moment before Inuyasha said "Well, it looks like we're staying here tonight. I saw a shack a little ways off. We may as well set up there." But then Michiru stopped them. "No, you guys can't stay here." "What? Why not?" Shippo asked. "Listen, all of you, go back to Kaede's Village." Michiru said. "You're all too corrupted to face Naraku. Seeing this makes me think of all things and dark temptations that could make you possibly join him." Inuyasha froze when he heard this. Either those droids had somehow managed to hit him on the head or Michiru had really just said that.

"And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked, his voice suddenly sounding low and very dangerous. "I mean," Michiru looked like he was on the verge of tears "I can't trust any of you anymore." At this everyone gasped. "Wh-What are you saying Michiru?" Shippo asked. "We've all traveled together, looked for Naraku together, fought beside each other; we're all friends, aren't we?" "I… I don't know anymore," Michiru replied."Michiru, where's this all coming from, are you okay?" Kagome asked. "I just think it's better if we went our separate ways. You guys go back to the village." Michiru leaned over and took the lightsabers in Maul's pockets. "I might as well take these."

"Hell no!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "There's no way we're going to just give up looking for Naraku after what he's put us through. He done something to each and every one of us and tried to get us all killed. Or did _you_ forget? He's the one who turned Kikyo and me against each other!" "I know that, but it no longer matters. Each of you has become dangerous to each other," Michiru said. Miroku raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by dangerous?" "Miroku, look at what you did to Maul. You sent a bolt of lightning to strike him the face. You killed him the same way your father and grandfather were killed. Simple, without a fight, and they couldn't do anything about it," Michiru explained.

"Michiru, he was our enemy! He kidnapped Sango! If it was Naraku you would have done the same thing," Miroku said. "I don't think so," Michiru countered. Inuyasha looked at him. "What do you mean you don't think so?" You're saying that if you were given the chance you wouldn't destroy Naraku?"He asked. Michiru said three words."No, I wouldn't." This shocked everyone into silence. No one said a word for a few minutes, until Kagome spoke up. "But... I don't 'understand. "You... don't want… to kill… Naraku…?" "Killing is wrong, whoever it is." Inuyasha stepped forward, his usually angry expression one of concern. "Michiru, what happened to you? Until now, you had no problem with fighting. Whether it was a regular demon, Naraku, Kagura or Utsugi, you had no problem fighting them, even if it was to the death! What made you change now?"

"It was when I saw his eyes." Michiru pointed to Maul's lifeless body. "I know he was evil. But before he died I looked into his eyes and realized something. I killed. I've killed innocent things. Maybe things that didn't even need to be killed at all! I can't kill again!" Inuyasha took another step forward and laid his hands on Michiru's shoulders. "Michiru believe me, I know what you're going through." Inuyasha looked at his hands. "The first time I lost the Tetsusaiga and became a full demon because of those robbers, I killed them all. They didn't need to be killed, but I did it anyway. My hands will be stained with their blood forever."

Inuyasha looked up, into Michiru's eyes. "But, later I realized something. Even if you do something like that, there has to come a time when you get over it and move on." He gripped Michiru's shoulders tighter to show he was serious. "You have to learn to be able to let these things go. If you don't, you'll become unfocused, unable to think straight. There are enemies, especially Naraku, who would take advantage of that. And the moment they do, that's the moment you're dead." Michiru listened to this, but pushed Inuyasha away. "You don't understand though. I haven't killed anything since I came here; I let you guys do it. But I never actually killed anyone."

Surprised by this, Inuyasha thought back to many of the battles they had fought. True, Michiru had helped them in battle, healed them, even brought an enemy to the brink of defeat, but Michiru himself had never dealt the finishing blow. That had always been someone else, like him or Sango or even Miroku. Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization, but then Kaname, who had been silent until now, spoke up. "Bro, listen," she said speaking slowly so she knew she had Michiru's attention. "I've been in the Feudal Era for a lot less time than you. But even so, I realized I can't let myself sympathize with my enemies. If I do, I'll never survive." She looked at him. "I think you should know that too."

"No Kaname, I don't think I ever will," Michiru stated firmly. Inuyasha threw up his hands in exasperation. "Damn it, Michiru, what's it going to take to convince you not to leave?" "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but this is the way it has to be. Everyone, goodbye." Michiru walked toward the gate of Demon Slayer village and left.

Sango walked around a corner, holding a shovel when she saw Michiru leaving through what was left of Demon Slayers' gate. Realizing what was happening, she dropped the shovel, completely forgetting about it, and began to run after him. "Michiru wait!" she called. But before she could reach him, she was stopped by Miroku. "Damn you, you lecherous monk! Let me go!" "This is Michiru's choice Sango. It's no longer our place to interfere," he said. Abruptly, all her self-control vanished, and Sango collapsed to the ground, crying her heart out as the one most important to her left, this time for good.

End.

Let me state this again: I do not own Inuyasha, Star Wars, its character, setting or any items or abilities appearing in this story. All of said things belong to their respective owners.

Also, I would like to extend my gratitude to my fellow co-author in this endeavor, Greymon Leader, who came up with the idea for this story and helped out every step of the way. It was a dual effort and I couldn't have done it without you.

So, please read and review, but this is my first fan fic, so go easy on me. Please? Thank you for your support.


End file.
